Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to social networks. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of image text summaries to automatically generate status updates for social networks.
Staying connected with friends and family in modern times may involve the use of social networking sites, instant messaging software, and other online tools. Such tools may provide the user with the ability to issue status updates so that others in the user's social network can be kept abreast of the user's activities. Issuing status updates, however, may require users to pause their activities in order to log into the tool, enter the status updates via a keyboard, download photos to a computer, upload the photos to the online tool, etc. The time and networking bandwidth required to conduct such a process may be prohibitive, could cause the user to forego use of the online tool, and may ultimately lead to lost connections with friends and family.